


worship in the bedroom

by sugarlipx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom!Komaeda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Riding, Smut, Worship, top!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlipx/pseuds/sugarlipx
Summary: Reverent.It’s the only word Nagito can think of that comes close to describing the way he feels about Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 418





	worship in the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> this has absolutely no plot. just pure worship. i don't even know when it's supposed to take place. enjoy!

Reverent.

It’s the only word Nagito can think of that comes close to describing the way he feels about Hajime.

It’s the only word that can express his intended meaning as he presses a deep kiss into the palm of Hajime’s right hand. He hears Hajime sigh from above him, and Nagito peaks through half lidded eyes up at his lover from his place on his knees. Hajime is breathing a little harder than normal, chest rising to the quick beat that thrums in Nagito’s own ears. Hajime unfurls his other fist from the sheets of the bed he sits on, and brushes a lock of stray hair behind Nagito’s ear. Nagito just breathes deep through his nose as he closes his eyes once again.

Devoted.

A word Nagito wishes to imprint on his lover’s skin as he presses deep yet gentle kisses further and further up his forearm. Once he gets to the crook of Hajime’s elbow, Nagito tugs a little at the hem of the other’s shirt. As if reading Nagito’s mind, Hajime strips himself of his shirt, leaving his torso bare and vulnerable. Nagito just stares in awe, as if this isn’t the millionth time he’s seen his lover like this.

He moves his hand toward Hajime’s abdomen, almost touching, but not quite. It simply hovers, as if afraid to make contact. He has never once felt worthy enough to touch the tan, unmarked skin of this little pocket of hope. He doesn’t feel worthy now, even on his knees in front of Hajime, completely at his will. Nagito is so worried that one day he’ll touch his lover, and the skin beneath his fingertips will burn his unholy hand with its purity so deep that it will wipe him clean of his fingerprints. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be freed of this identity, though. Maybe he could be rebirthed as someone, or something, holy and pure enough to avoid being burnt alive by innocence alone. To be worthy of the privilege to touch the ray of light inches from his fingertips.

Suddenly Nagito feels warm fingers wrap around his own, and he refocuses his eyes to see Hajime gently pulling their hands close to him, “Stop worrying so much,” He chides without any real malice, “I want you to touch me.” Though it’s not like Nagito has a choice, because his hand is being pressed against the warm, solid skin that separates his fingertips and the bottom of Hajime’s ribcage.

Nagito’s hand doesn’t burn.

Awed.

How Nagito feels when he looks up at Hajime and into his eyes with pure wonder and adoration, and Hajime looks back at him with a gentle heat. 

Nagito slides their hands down together, and Hajime doesn’t let go until his lover’s hand rests over his aching erection. Nagito can only look at Hajime’s face as he rubs against him through the fabric of his jeans. Hajime refuses to make eye contact with him, instead looking anywhere else as his face turns into deeper and deeper shades of red. Nagito rubs his thumb up and down over the bulge as Hajime struggles to breathe evenly, admiring the lustful haze in his lover’s eyes and the furrow of his brow.

“N- ngh, Nagito,” Hajime breathes, sounding as if he has to put all his focus into speaking, “Stop t-teasing me.”

Feeling like some of the air in his lungs has been knocked out of him, Nagito finally relents and moves to unzip Hajime’s jeans, “As you wish, anything you wish.” Hajime just huffs as Nagito pulls his jeans down and off, only leaving him in his underwear.

Adoration. 

Hajime sits there, at the edge of the bed, as Nagito stares at his almost naked form, completely full of the feeling of that word. Nagito takes one of his lover’s legs into his hand, and he presses soft, adoring kisses on the inside of his thigh. When he gets close to Hajime’s crotch, he nips at the extra soft and sensitive skin at the top of his thigh. Hajime sucks in a harsh breath and grips one hand in Nagito’s hair, pulling his head in the direction of his own crotch. Nagito gasps at the feeling of the tight fist tugging on his hair, and he finally pulls at Hajime’s underwear to strip him completely.

The grip in his hair tightens as Hajime hisses at the feeling of the cool air hitting his all too hot cock, and the grip loosens as he lets out a low whine, “Why am I the only one naked?” Hajime complains as he leans down to strip Nagito of his own shirt, and of course Nagito lets him. That doesn’t stop his face from growing warm at the feeling of Hajime’s eyes on his half naked body, and the feeling of being all too vulnerable. 

Refusing to dwell in that moment for too long, Nagito finally takes Hajime’s throbbing cock and holds it in his thin, pale fingers. He rubs the pad of his thumb softly over the tip, and Hajime sucks in a sharp breath as Nagito spreads a bead of precum over the sensitive head. Nagito can’t help himself as he presses his tongue against the slit of Hajime’s cock, tasting the salty promise of something _more_. Even after he’s cleaned all of it off the tip, more leaks out as Nagito presses heated, opened mouth kisses down the side of Hajime’s cock. He then licks a long fiery path on the underside from bottom back to the tip, and Hajime’s hand finds its way back into the mess of white locks.

When he reaches the tip, Nagito opens his mouth wide to slide the tip between his lips, and Hajime’s hot cock rests heavy against his tongue. Nagito feels every twitch and pulse as he slides further down, relaxing his throat as he feels his nose press into small brown curls. He takes a deep breath through his nose before swallowing around Hajime’s cock, and his lover’s hips jump, somehow pressing impossibly deeper into Nagito’s throat. Nagito only groans at the feeling, sending small vibrations up his lover’s cock, causing Hajime’s body to tremble slightly as his grip in the other’s hair tightens.

Nagito starts a slow, purposefully torturous pace, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing up and down. He feels his scalp sting deliciously as he squeezes his lover’s balls lightly in his hand. Hajime’s hips thrust forward again, and Nagito lets his jaw go slack as Hajime starts to fuck his face. He relishes in the feeling of his lover continuing to tug on his hair as he thrusts in and out, in and out. He savors the intoxicating feeling of Hajime’s cock sliding back and forth on his tongue, impossibly hot and slick.

Hajime lets out a choked noise as he pulls Nagito off of his cock, and he slides off with a pop. Nagito feels his face break out into a dopey smile as he stares up at Hajime.

Devout.

It’s a beautiful view. Sat here on his knees, Nagito wants nothing more than to give himself as some kind of offering. The hardwood beneath his knees feels like some sort of makeshift altar, and he sits here asking, offering, _begging_ to be completely and thoroughly used by this ray of hope that sits above him. He wants to be sacrificed again and again and again, until he can’t even remember his own name, until all that’s left is an all consuming holy bliss.

“You’re gonna make me come too fast,” Hajime almost wheezes, and then he’s pulling Nagito up towards the bed with him, “And I’m not coming if it’s not inside you.”

A shiver wracks through Nagito’s body as those words loop through his brain, and he lets Hajime pull him up on his feet. Before he can climb onto the bed, Hajime is pulling at his pants, and Nagito just chuckles softly as he lets himself be stripped as bare as his lover. 

Hajime takes his lover’s hands into his own, and Nagito feels his breath catch in his throat a little as soft kisses are pressed onto his knuckles, “You’re so beautiful. Beautiful like this. Beautiful when you’re covered from head to toe,” Hajime turns Nagito’s hand to press a kiss into his palm, roles switching from earlier, “Just beautiful.”

“No,” Nagito begins to argue, even as he feels like each kiss steals a bit of the air from his lungs, “That’s not- ah!”

Before he can finish his protests, Hajime yanks him onto the bed. He rests his back against the pillows on the headboard, and guides Nagito to straddle him. They stay like that for a while, and Nagito feels like he could crumble under Hajime’s stare. His lover just looks over his body as he traces lazy circles into the divot of Nagito’s hip. Nagito starts to feel a bit antsy, but Hajime holds firmly onto his hips once he starts to squirm.

He half expects Hajime to say something, to continue his earlier ramblings, but he just stares and stares, and Nagito had no choice but to be seated in his grip.

Suddenly, he feels Hajime start to roll his hips. Hajime’s still hard cock starts to rub against his ass, and Nagito becomes like a putty in strong hands. He grips onto Hajimes arms, trying to hold himself upright as Hajime’s cock rubs tauntingly against him. He hears himself turn into a whimpering mess, wanting his lover inside him so so _so_ badly. Hajime has fucked Nagito plenty of times before, more times than he could count in more ways than he knew existed. But this moment, the moment of waiting, is always just as agonizing as the first time.

Nagito feels the hands pull away from his hips, and he opens his eyes that he hadn’t realized he’d closed. Hajime holds a bottle of lube in his hand, and Nagito just stares as the sound of the cap popping open fills the room. He watches in a painful anticipation as Hajime pours the liquid onto both his hands, and rubs them together to warn them up. He looks back up at Nagito, and they both break out into a smile when their gazes meet. Hajime’s is soft and comforting, Nagito’s is adoring and inviting.

He gasps when he feels Hajime’s hand wrap around his cock, and he breaks out into whimpers as he realizes he’s been untouched this whole time. He can only stare at the way that Hajime pumps his cock, moving up and down smoothly with the mess of lube and precome. That’s why whenever Nagito feels a fingertip prodding at his entrance, he gasps again in both surprise and a pang of arousal. He looks at Hajime, who is still pumping Nagito’s cock but hasn’t moved his finger, and Hajime is already looking at him with a look that’s waiting for approval. Nagito swallows and nods, leaning back slightly to grip one hand on Hajime’s thigh, and the other on his shoulder.

A bit of the tension melts away as Hajime slips the first finger in, moving so painfully slow as he presses in knuckle by knuckle, and Nagito can feel every bit of it. He feels when Hajime starts to pump the digit in and out, before sliding the next one in along with it. The feeling of being stroked and scissored simultaneously is making a fire under Nagito’s skin crackle, and he quickly feels like he’s going to be consumed by flames as his lover’s fingers brush against _that_ spot.

“Ha-” Nagito lets out a sound that’s somewhere between an exhale and a yelp, “Ah, Hajime, please please _please_.”

“Sounds like I hit the mark.” He hears Hajime note distantly, but only barely over the roar in his ears as he feels a third finger slip inside of him.

Nagito can only whimper and let out a continuous string of ‘please’ as Hajime works him open. Once the fingers finally leave him, and Hajime stops stroking him, all Nagito wants is to cry at the complete and utter loss of his bliss. Before he can, he feels Hajime tugging at his hips, guiding Nagito to position himself over Hajime’s cock. Nagito takes a deep breath before starting to sink down, and he moves as slowly as possible. He wants to feel every inch, wants to feel himself stretch open around Hajime’s cock, he wants to savor the moment he’s been waiting for since he got on his knees.

Worshipful.

Once Nagito finally hits the base, he feels almost overwhelmed with the blissful feeling of finally being full. It isn’t enough, though. He wants, _needs_ Hajime to move. He can’t bring himself to move on his own yet, he needs to feel Hajime thrust inside of him, “Hajime please. Please please please please _please_!” He pleads almost like a prayer- actually, it’s definitely a prayer. He wants his words to be the only thing Hajime can focus on, like the prayers of the rest of humanity mean nothing in this moment. He wants to be thrown into a confessional and reveal all his greatest sins for his love to wipe him clean of. 

“Please what? I’m not a mind reader.” Which is apparently true, because instead of moving his hips, Hajime goes back to tracing small circles into Nagito’s hip. 

Nagito starts to grind his hips impatiently, “Please just fuck me, I want you so bad, I need you so much, _please_ just fuck me!” From anyone else it might have sounded more like an order than a plea, but Nagito was practically begging. He was all too willing to take anything that was offered to him, but he wouldn’t dare demand anything more.

Luckily it seems as though Nagito’s pleas are accepted, because Hajime starts thrusting up into him. Nagito’s hips start moving to meet his thrusts, and he feels like he’s going to burst from the friction alone.

“I must really be so lucky,” Nagito gasps, “So lucky to be able to have you inside me. To be fucked by you. To even get to kneel at your feet. I must be the luckiest person in the world. I’m not even worthy. I’m just so lucky.” He can’t stream a thought more coherent than that. He knows he rambles when he loses control like this, but he needs Hajime to know how lucky he really feels, how grateful he truly is.

“I don’t think you’re the only lucky one. I’m the one that gets to see you like this,” Hajime sits upright, pulling Nagito closer to him and breathing into his ear, “I’m the one that gets to fuck you like this. You’d let me anytime, anywhere,” Hajime nips at Nagito’s jaw, causing him to shudder, “I think you would have let me keep you on your knees all night, let me fuck your mouth until I came down your throat. You wouldn’t have even cared if I had touched you, you would’ve sat there smiling that smile of yours with my cum in your mouth.”

“Yes, yes, _yes_.” Nagito groans, agreeing wholeheartedly, because he would have. Even if Hajime came in him now without Nagito reaching his own release, being used would have been enough.

Hajime pulls back to look Nagito in the eyes, “But I like you a lot more like this. So beautiful, bouncing on my cock like it’s the only thing you exist to do,” The fire in Nagito’s veins spread and spread at his lover’s words, so much he can barely keep hanging onto them, “You make such pretty faces when you come. You’re so pretty, so gorgeous, so ethereal,” Nagito yelps when all at once, Hajime starts stroking his cock again and aims his thrusts for _that_ spot, and it’s so much all at once, “Won’t you come for me? I really want to see you make that face. I want to see how lucky _I_ can get tonight.”

The stimulation is all consuming, and Nagito can’t decide if he wants to rush to his release or milk this for all he can. He knows he doesn’t have much of a choice, though, so he pulls Hajime into a bruising kiss just before coming all over his hand. A white, holy light bursts behind Nagito’s eyes, and he holds onto his pocket of hope for dear life. He can feel his orgasm pulse through his whole body, crashing in waves from head to toe as he crashes with them. He kisses Hajime the whole way through, the warm and comforting press of his lover’s lips the only thing keeping him tethered to earth.

As soon as he’s almost caught his breath, Nagito feels himself suddenly being flipped. The next time he opens his eyes, he’s laying flat on his back with Hajime looming over him. After just a moment of recovery, Nagito hooks his legs around Hajime, and presses the heels of his feet into his lover’s back to encourage him to move.

“You look just as perfect here too,” Hajime starts moving again, but only at a painfully slow pace, “Right under me, where you belong, hair fanned out like an angel. My own, devilish little angel.”

Nagito just sighs happily as he feels Hajime start to pepper soft kisses all over his face, but he still wishes Hajime would move faster. He just wants to be used, to be fucked, to be filled.

Maybe Hajime really is a mind reader, because he starts to pick up his pace as soon as he presses a kiss to Nagito’s lips. Hajime grabs the back of Nagito’s legs, and pushes them to his chest, and Nagito could cry at how impossibly deep his lover reaches. Nagito breaks the kiss to let out a high pitched moan, and Hajime starts to kiss and nip down his neck. Nagito can feel himself getting close to coming again when Hajime presses his tongue against his pulse, and he can tell Hajime is close too when his thrusts start to become more erratic.

Nagito lets out something between a yelp and a moan when Hajime releases one of his legs to grip his cock again, “Come on baby, come with me,” Nagito wants to so bad, he’s so close, he wants to so _so bad_ , “Come on clover, I know you can do it.”

At that nickname, the name Hajime reserves so specially, Nagito comes again and clenches hard on Hajime’s cock. He feels it when Hajime comes inside him, filling him impossibly deep and to the brim, and Nagito feels utterly boneless in that moment. 

He feels Hajime start pressing soft kisses to his face again as he pulls out, and it helps distract from the emptiness.

“I’m gonna go grab a towel, you stay here,” Hajime lays one last kiss on Nagito’s forehead, and leaves for the bathroom before he can protest.

Nagito just lays there in a blissful numbness. He’s truly content, and he just floats in the space of nothingness as he waits for his love to return.

He comes back down to earth a little when he feels a warm washcloth being gently brushed against his stomach. Then Hajime spreads his legs, and Nagito winces when he feels the cum leak out of him as Hajime just stares. He doesn’t have the energy to protest, but Hajime has mercy on him soon enough and starts to clean up. 

When he’s finally done, Nagito hears the washcloth land in the hamper, and he feels the bed dip beside him as Hajime lays down there and pulls the covers over them. Nagito sighs contentedly as he wraps his arms around Hajime, and he rests his head against the other’s chest to listen to his slowing heartbeat. It’s soothing, it’s the song that lulls him to sleep most nights, as it’s the only way he can guarantee a restful night. 

He feels himself start to drift off, but is disturbed when he feels Hajime tuck a hair behind his ear. He looks up at his love, and Nagito can’t help it when his face breaks out into a dopey, loving smile.

Reverent.

It’s the only word Nagito can think of that comes close to describing the way Hajime looks at him.

**Author's Note:**

> my first danganronpa fic is this.. nagito komaeda it's all your fault


End file.
